New Frenco Empire
The New Frenco Empire '(also known as "The Empire", "Frenco", or in a more derogative sense, "Frenk Land") is one of three hyperpower entities and the namesake of the Frencoverse. The Empire is an authoritarian meritocratic technocracy with well over three billion citizens (seconded in population only by the United Dominion of Asian Peoples) and exercising control over the largest land area in the Frencoverse solar system. Government The state is controlled by an elite few, and is often considered oligarchic by nature. In theory, the Emperor rules as the Head of State, while the Chancellor rules as the Head of Government. At their side is the Council of Whips, twenty individuals from various professions and positions deemed vital to state interest and exercising full authority over the state's function and involvement in these core industries and institutions. The Whips also usually select a new Emperor among their own ranks when needed. In reality, however, power in the Empire has shifted to one, extremely powerful dictator; the Chancellor. The Imperial Chancellory was typically considered a "grooming" position assigned by the Emperor for an individual to supervise the government in preparation for their office once they die. However, power has (extremely subtly) floated towards ruling Chancellor McKenzy Tandi, leaving the Council of Whips nothing more than an advisory position and the Emperor himself a figurehead. Below the Council of Whips is the Imperial Common Council, a representative house of officials from each supercity. The governor of each city selects one representative per district (the smallest cities, such as Northwatch, can have as few as ten. The largest, such as World City, have well over a hundred) to serve in New Rome. Next to the Common Council is the Imperial Colonial Council, which draws representatives from the various colonial holdings across the Earth and solar system. Theoretically equal in power to the Common Council, the Colonial Council petitions for legislation appropriate for it's own lands. Colonial Council members can be chosen for the Whips, and it is entirely possible for members to become the Chancellor and maybe Emperor, though it has yet to happen. The Judicial system is completely automated by a wide web of Justiciar supercomputers, who analyze criminal cases using evidence presented to it. The Imperial equivalent to the "supreme court" is the '''Justiciar Central '''complex, which stores all of the nation's Justiciar information and history onto one large mainframe. When serious questions of law and order are presented to the mainframe, it compiles all data to give a result. The state administers through a wide branch of fifteen offices. These offices include... [[Imperial Military|'The War Office]] - Exercises authority over all military matters. Led by Grand Marshal Ulysses Turner. Office of Intelligence '- The governmental arm of the IIA, the OI is responsible for advising the government on foreign intelligence. This office is led (discreetly) by Jane Smyth, but in the public view, one of her Lieutenants, Dyane Jolsen serves as the figurehead. '''Office of Enforcement '- The governmental arm of the Imperial Police Enforcers. Predictably enough, this office exercises authority on matters of law and order. Headed by National Enforcer '''Jayce Dewitt. Office of Administration and Internal Affairs - Responsible for recording births, deaths, and current status of Imperial citizens, issuing passports and citizenship applications, management of social programs (such as healthcare, tax exemptions and guaranteed income programs) and advising the government on such matters. Headed by Whip Vance Vitori. Office of Foreign Affairs '- Responsible for diplomatic relations with powers abroad. Headed by Whip Francis Levine. '''Office of Commerce '- Responsible for all matters of trade, economic regulation, and management of the treasury. Headed by Whip '''Melissa Fitzgerald. Office of Science and Industry '''- One of the more "involved" offices, the OSI is responsible for furthering the Empire's advancement of scientific and technological progress in both the public and private spheres. The OSI also manages many labs and research stations of it's own. The OSI is also responsible for maintaining the labs that carry out Frenkish Eugenics. Currently headed by Doctor '''Yvonne Cloud. Office of Agriculture '''- Exercises authority over food production in the Empire and the regulation of private greenhouses. Headed by Doctor '''Miranda Kynes. Office of Energy '- Responsible for regulation and proper maintenance of the energy required to power the Empire. Headed by Doctor '''Robert Forscythe. ' 'Office of Extraterrestrial Affairs '- Exercises authority over the logistics, cultural affairs, and other special needs of extraterrestrial travel and colonial interests. Headed by Whip '''Winston Cervil. Office of Environmental Affairs '''- Contrary to the name, this office is responsible for maintaining the safety of the supercities against Outland infestation and control of hostile wildlife. Headed by Whip '''Dane Kinstley. Office of Development '''- Responsible for maintaining infrastructure and overseeing urban development within the supercities. Headed by Whip '''Hether Alvarez. Office of Education '''- Exercises authority over the raising and education of Frenkish children, and maintains the YDCs that carry this out. Headed by Whip '''Joshua Bennit. Office of Public Information '''- Responsible for overseeing Imperial media, and production of propaganda pieces for public viewing. Headed by Whip '''Alexander Newmman. Office of Culture '''- The smallest and most obscure office, this office (publicly) furthers the advancement of Frenkish art, literature, and other forms of culture. In reality, the Culture Office takes a different spin on the protection and advancement of Frenkish Culture; secret policing and intelligence gathering, both domestic and abroad. Also serves as a hotline to the Zealotry. Headed by Whip '''Jane Smyth. Etymology It isn't hard to see that the "New Frenco Empire" stems from the pre-war Fren Corporation (often shortened to "FrenCo"), though some are confused on the origin. In reality, the naming of the New Frenco Empire comes from slang in the immediate post-war era, where supporters of Hightower and his revolt against the provisional government were given the derogatory nickname of "Frenks". Needless to say, the name stuck, as even the Frenks began referring to themselves as such by the war's end. Between the defeat of the United States government in January of 2081 and the Council of 2081 in November, the Empire was actually referred to as the "The Empire of North America", and it was originally planned for that to be the permanent title. However, after many of Hightower's followers petitioned he and his lieutenants to incorporate their new demonym somehow, even forsaking "America" if they had to. Hightower relented, and settled on "New Frenco Empire" during the Council, giving the Empire it's iconic name. Culture and Lifestyle Unlike most other inhabitants of post-war Earth, Frenks typically live in an almost unreal comfort, their opulent, leisurely lives contrasting heavily with most other collectivist, pragmatic lifestyles. wip Category:Countries